Confía en mí
by tardisdriver
Summary: Frederick Chilton sólo tiene un lugar a donde ir cuando despierta cubierto de sangre y con una pistola en la mano. Chilton/Will. (Rating M para futuros capítulos).


Will estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando a sus perros cuando oyó a un coche aparcando cerca de su casa. Se preguntó si sería Hannibal, o quizás Jack, o Alana. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en las posibilidades en el recorrido desde el salón hasta la puerta de la casa. Al abrirla, los perros salieron corriendo delante de él, y cuando por fin le dejaron pasar, pudo ver cómo habían llegado hasta el visitante y lo olisqueaban con curiosidad.

― ¿Puedo usar la ducha, por favor? ―preguntó Frederick Chilton desde el porche.

Will Graham lo observó durante unos segundos. No había reparado en la posibilidad de que fuera el doctorel que apareciese en su casa, pero en realidad tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, sospechaba de Hannibal y, aunque hubiese prometido no contar los métodos no ortodoxos que el psiquiatra utilizó con Will, no era de extrañar que el destripador de Chesapeake decidiese usarlo para sus fines.

― ¿Qué le ha pasado, doctor Chilton? ―le inquirió el otro, mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

El doctor entró con pasos lentos a la casa. Will lo siguió con la mirada. En otra época, se hubiera asustado por las manchas de sangre en la ropa del otro, o más que asustarse, se habría preocupado. Pero no hubo reacción ninguna. Por desgracia, ya había visto suficientes escenas desagradables para estar más que acostumbrado a un poco de sangre.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Chilton no había respondido a su pregunta, algo impropio de él, teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a la verborrea.

― ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde está el baño? ―preguntó el hombre, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared.

Will no contestó inmediatamente. El otro tragó saliva y finalmente se giró para mirarle directamente a la cara.

― ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL BAÑO? ―demandó una vez más, esta vez visiblemente impaciente.

― Al fondo a la derecha, doctor Chilton.―respondió Will, mirándole a los ojos. Leyó al otro como a un espejo. Hannibal seguramente habría ideado una forma de culparle a él de sus crímenes, ahora que el propio Will había conseguido salir de la cárcel.

El doctor soltó la maleta que cargaba y se fue corriendo a trompicones hasta el baño. Era evidente a los ojos del otro que había tenido que huir a toda prisa, pues se había dejado el bastón atrás. El agua empezó a correr. Will se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos, esperando a que su visitante terminase de ducharse para hablar con él de lo que había pasado. Esperó diez minutos, quince, veinte, treinta. El agua seguía corriendo.

― ¿Doctor Chilton? ―llamó Will, empezando a preocuparse.― ¿Va todo bien? ―insistió, elevando el tono.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido constante del agua. Suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento y tocó un par de veces en la puerta del baño. De nuevo, no le contestó. ¿Se habría dado un golpe en la ducha? ¿Habría intentado alguna locura? Will sabía lo que Hannibal podía hacer para destrozar la existencia de alguien, y quién sabía cómo podía reaccionar alguien como Frederick Chilton. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía dejar que se hiciera más daño. Él ya había pasado por aquello, y no le deseaba a nadie en el mundo que pasara por lo mismo. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo más. Allí estaba Chilton, aún vestido, sentado dentro de la bañera, con el agua corriendo sobre él y tiñéndose de rojo hasta llegar al desagüe. Esta vez sí reaccionó, mirando a Will a la cara cuando éste entraba por la puerta.

―Hannibal lo ha preparado todo para inculparme. Mi casa está llena de cadáveres. Gideon, varios agentes del FBI... Todos pensarán que he sido yo.

El otro se acercó y cerró el grifo de la ducha.

―Me imaginaba algo así. No te preocupes, si yo he llegado hasta aquí, tú también podrás salir de esta. ―contestó Will, agachándose para estar a la altura del doctor.

Chilton parecía otro. Su pelo siempre arreglado ahora húmedo, su traje impecable arruinado por la sangre. Ni siquiera tenía su bastón. Will ya no estaba viendo al doctor que conocía, seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar el éxito. Ahora veía a un hombre con sus ambiciones rotas, aterrorizado y, ante todo, solo en el mundo.

―Será mejor que te traiga unas toallas y ropa limpia. ―sugirió, saliendo del baño para ir a su habitación.

Cogió un par de toallas y ropa al azar. El otro hombre era de altura y complexión similar a la suya, así que no tendría problema alguno al vestirse. Quizás aquellos pantalones y la sudadera no eran ropa a la que estuviese acostumbrado, pero se tendría que aguantar.

Cuando volvió al baño, Chilton ya se había empezado a desnudar. Dejó la ropa y las toallas al lado y se planteó dejarle solo ahora que aún no se había quitado toda la ropa, para respetar su intimidad, pero entonces el doctor casi se resbala. Will corrió a agarrarle del brazo.

―Gracias, Will. Deberías... ―empezó a decir el otro, con voz temblorosa. ― Deberías poner una de esas alfombrillas de goma o algo así, ya sabes, para que no se resbale nadie.

El otro asintió en silencio. Resultaba incómodo ver a Chilton tan vulnerable.

―Puedes... Puedes agarrar mi mano si quieres, como punto de apoyo ―sugirió.

―De acuerdo. ―fue la única respuesta del otro, que, cogiendo aire, tomó con fuerza la mano de Will.

Apoyándose en él, el doctor se incorporó totalmente y terminó de quitarse la ropa. Will miró cómo la ropa ensangrentada caía en el suelo de su baño. Era extraño estar en aquella situación, con un hombre desnudo a su lado, duchándose. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría el otro al respecto.

Chilton, ajeno a sus pensamientos, abrió la ducha de nuevo. El agua corría, ahora sí, por su piel desnuda. Podría limpiar la sangre, pero había otras cosas que ni siquiera el agua podía quitar.

Will se permitió mirar de soslayo el cuerpo del otro. Apenas quedaba ya sangre en su piel. Era casi irreal ver al hombre así, despojado de su ropa y sus aires de superioridad. Era un hombre más, con sus debilidades y defectos. Reparó en la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su abdomen, haciendo una mueca. Aquel episodio en la vida de Chilton casi le cuesta la vida. Había perdido un riñón, y aquella enorme y fea cicatriz le acompañaría para siempre. Después de aquello, el doctor había seguido comportándose con normalidad, llegando a recuperar incluso su humor habitual. El otro se preguntó si sería capaz de superar de igual forma lo que Hannibal le había hecho, aunque le costaba imaginarlo. Pero Chilton, pensó, había demostrado ya ser un hombre muy fuerte. Quizás le sorprendería. Ojalá fuese así.

― ¿Will? ―le llamó el doctor, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándole la cicatriz durante todo este rato. El otro lo miraba, interrogante, con el ceño fruncido. Will bajó la mirada, sonrojándose.

― S-sólo estaba mirando tu cicatriz. ―Chilton reaccionó llevándose instintivamente la mano libre hacia el vientre para tapar las marcas del incidente. El otro se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que le había dicho, parecía que le había hecho daño. No pensó que le cohibiera su cicatriz, creyó que le molestaba que mirase su cuerpo desnudo.― Perdona. ―se disculpó Will.

― Está bien, está bien ―lo tranquilizó Chilton, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa.

El doctor siguió duchándose, mientras Will miraba a otra parte. De vez en cuando, Chilton perdía el equilibrio y agarraba la mano que lo sostenía con más firmeza.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Chilton avisó a Will de que iba a salir de la bañera. Will lo ayudó a no resbalarse y, soltando por fin su mano, le alcanzó una toalla con la que éste se envolvió.

―Chilton, no quiero alarmarte, pero seguro que la policía estará a punto de venir. No creo que hayan tardado en darse cuenta de que el primer lugar al que vendrías sería este ―explicó Wil, mirándose los zapatos, mientras el otro se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

El doctor debió de mirarlo durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

―Will... Sabes que no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir, ¿verdad? ―su voz se quebró.― Escucha, en cuanto pueda irme a un lugar seguro lo haré, pero...

―No hace falta que me lo pidas, Frederick. ―le interrumpió Will, sintiendo una presión en su pecho. ― Te esconderé esta noche.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Justo cuando Will comenzaba a temer que el otro había malinterpretado su ofrecimiento, Chilton se acercó a él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi dejándole sin aire.

―Gracias, ¡GRACIAS! Muchísimas gracias, Dios, Dios mío, Will, no sabes CUÁNTO te lo agradezco -repetía sin parar el doctor, que todavía estaba solo en calzoncillos.

―Está bien, está bien. ―le dijo Will, mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ― ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte alguna cosa mientras terminas de vestirte.

―Eh... Bueno, ahora que lo dices, toda esta situación me ha dado un poco de hambre. Si no es molestia... ―contestó Chilton.

Will hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no se preocupara y se fue a la cocina. Rebuscó en los muebles y en la nevera buscando algo que darle a su visita, y finalmente se decidió por prepararle un simple tazón de leche con cereales. No es que tuviera tiempo para mucho más, y tampoco era un experto cocinero. Cuando fue al salón con la comida, Chilton ya estaba sentado allí. Will tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver al otro con su ropa, era muy extraño verlo así.

―Muchas gracias, Will. ―dijo, tomando el tazón que el otro le ofrecía.

Se sentaron ambos, uno comiendo y el otro observándolo disimuladamente. El tiempo corría, y la policía probablemente estaría a punto de llegar. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Will.

―Has venido hasta aquí en coche, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó a Chilton.

―Sí, claro. ―respondió el otro, levantando la mirada de los cereales.

―Tenemos que deshacernos de él como sea y rápido, o van a saber inmediatamente que estás aquí. ―explicó Will, levantándose nervioso del sofá.

―Mi pobre Jaguar... ―se lamentó el doctor.

Con un suspiro, y sin tiempo que perder, Will le lanzó las llaves que había dejado en la mesa y cogió las suyas.

―Vamos, levántate, se me ha ocurrido una forma de deshacernos del coche para al menos ganar un poco de tiempo. ―le ordenó al otro.

Chilton siguió sus instrucciones, y, poniéndose un abrigo que Will le había dejado, le siguió fuera de casa.

―Súbete a tu coche y sígueme, vamos a tirar tu Jaguar al río. ―comandó Will, subiendo al vehículo.

El doctor abrió la puerta del suyo mientras pensaba en lo curioso que resultaba aquel cambio de roles. En el Hospital de Baltimore, él era quien tenía el control. Ahora era Will el que estaba al mando de la situación, y al otro le resultaba extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran órdenes.

Condujeron los coches unos diez minutos hasta llegar a la orilla del río más cercano, el Potomac.

―Dudo que nos encontremos a alguien aquí. ―aseguró Will, bajando de su coche.― Siempre vengo a pescar por esta zona, es poco conocida. Es muy tranquila, por eso me gusta.

El doctor dejó su Jaguar cerca de la orilla de una parte profunda del río. Se bajó del coche y, con la ayuda de Will, lo empujó con fuerza hasta que comenzó a ser tragado por las aguas. Los dos hombres contemplaron cómo se hundía lentamente.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Tengo que buscar un sitio de casa donde te puedas esconder. ―sugirió Will.

Tras echar un último vistazo de despedida a su coche, del que apenas se veía ya la parte frontal, Chilton se subió en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil de Will.

El trayecto de vuelta a la casa fue en silencio. No era, sin embargo, un silencio incómodo. Era el silencio de dos personas que comparten un secreto y confían el uno en el otro.

Cuando Will estaba aparcando por fin el coche, su teléfono sonó.

―Es Jack. ―le dijo solamente a Chilton, que le miraba expectante.

―Hola, Jack.―saludó descolgando el teléfono.― ¿Cómo? ¿Y lo habéis encontrado? ― Will hablaba con tranquilidad, mientras el doctor, a su lado, aguantaba la respiración.― No, claro que no ha pasado por aquí. Está bien, Jack. Adiós. ―colgó, suspirando.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó el otro, impaciente.

―Sospecha que estás conmigo, cómo no. La policía llegará aquí en un rato.

Chilton se agitó en su asiento.

― ¡¿Y dónde me voy a esconder?! ―exclamó, empezando a entrar en pánico.

― No sé si funcionará, pero sólo se me ocurre una cosa. ―comenzó a explicarle Will, mirándole de forma tranquilizadora.― Te vas a quedar aquí en el coche, tumbado en la parte de atrás. Irán directamente a registrar la casa, es lo más seguro. Lo siento, ―añadió, viendo al otro poco convencido― pero no se me ocurre nada mejor ahora mismo. Si tienes alguna otra idea...

Chilton agitó la cabeza.

― Bien, entonces... Quédate aquí ya, y yo iré a esconder tus cosas como pueda.― dijo Will, abriendo la puerta del coche para salir.

El doctor le agarró del brazo antes de que saliese, haciendo que se girara a mirarle.

― Will, muchas gracias. ―comenzó― No creo que nunca pueda agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí... ―quiso continuar hablando, pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

― No puedo dejar que nadie más pase por esto, Frederick. Tenemos que estar unidos si queremos que Hannibal no se salga con la suya. ―concluyó Will, y, con una última sonrisa, dejó a Chilton en el coche.

El doctor se movió hasta los asientos de atrás y se tumbó a los pies. Mirando el oscuro interior del vehículo y rodeado de un silencio sólo roto de vez en cuando por el ladrido apagado de algún perro, se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que pasaba, hasta que el ruido de un coche lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Había llegado la policía.


End file.
